Comforting
by Namwen20
Summary: Light remembers past events with her husband and son through old videos that she and her husband made through the years. She finds a new tape that says 'To My Light, From L' on it. Nate/Near is their son. Female Light. LxLight WARNING: GENDERSWITCH


**I don't know why I decided to put this on here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Comforting<strong>

Young Light Lawliet sat on the floor on front of her small television, a stack of video tapes by her side. She sat in her quiet house alone, the windows on the walls shining early afternoon light onto her figure.

Light held the remote and pushed the input button a few times until the television got onto the right one. The television would now show video whenever she put in tape.

As she set down the remote, she then picked up the stack of videos that she and L had recorded with their video camera, which they had gotten when they were only dating. They'd gotten carried away in the beginning, and recorded a video just about everyday on silly stuff. But then there were the important things, like birthdays, holidays, or just special moments in life that had to be captured on film.

The young woman looked down to the videos, each were labeled differently and dated. There was:

L and Light's First Christmas – Dec 25 2002

Nate's Trip to the Toy Store – July 26 2007

L is a Ninja – June 26 2007

L and Light at Dairy Queen – April 19 2002

L and Light at Myrtle Beach – March 22 2003

L and Light in Paris – September 2 2002

Then Light saw one of her favorites, L Singing to Nate – February 20 2004.

She smiled and put the tape in the video slot, then pushed play.

The video was all static for a few moments, ten the picture came up. Nate was just a baby, and L was standing up and holding him in his arms and gingerly bouncing him in time with the song he was singing. L's features were a little younger-looking, his face looked softer, and his eyes didn't have small wrinkles forming at the corners. She, however, kept her young look. Just lucky, she figured.

L's soft voice singing the lullaby could be heard on the television, and Light wanted to hear it as much as possible. She grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.

"_You're my honey-bunch sugarplum, pummy-yummy-umpkin. You're my sweetie pie. You're my cuppycake, gumdrop, snoogums-boogums. You're the apple of my eye._

_And I love you so. And I want you to know that I'll always be right here. And I love to sing sweet songs to you. Because. You. Are. So. Dear."_

Present Light smiled. She remembered how excited L got when he found that song, since his love for sweets didn't fade with his age. It was now L's theme song. L went on:

"_Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird."_ At this, present Light smiled sadly. She recalled teaching that song to L during her pregnancy, and how she told him he should sing it to their baby when the baby was born. _"If that mockingbird won't sing, Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring. If that diamond ring turns brass, Daddy's gonna buy you a looking glass."_

Soon, present Light found herself softly singing the familiar tune along with the younger L in the video. _"If that looking glass gets broke, Daddy's gonna buy you a billy coat. If that billy goat won't pull, Daddy's gonna buy you a cart and bull. If that cart and bull turn over, Daddy's gonna buy you a dog named Rover. If that dog named Rover won't bark, Daddy's gonna buy you a horse and cart. Of that horse and cart falls down, you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."_ L could then be seen kissing baby Nate's head and putting him in his crib.

The picture went to static. Light then pushed the rewind button, not that she was going to watch it again or anything, she just always did that. As the video kept rewinding, she looked through the stack of tapes again.

L and Light Baking – June 30 2002

Our Wedding – May 27 2003, etc.

Then, something caught the woman's eye. 'To My Light, From L – The Man I Should Have Been'. Without a date? That was strange. And it was for her? From L? Curiosity got the better of her; she ejected the last tape and inserted the new one.

There was a young L, sitting in a chair in his usual attire, jeans and a white t-shirt. He wasn't sitting like he usually does, he was sitting normally. He looked into the camera and said, _"Hi Light. Uh, I don't know how old you are, watching this, but I'm 28 right now…. So… recent things that have happened to us are… we got married a year and a half ago… uh, and some really happy and exciting news, we just found out you're pregnant… I can't wait to be a father..._

_Speaking of you, I'm sure you haven't changed much, but even if you have, it doesn't matter to me. I don't know if I'm gone from your life… I don't know if I'm the one showing this to you, or it I'm watching this with you… or if our child or children are watching this as well…"_ he trailed off.

He sighed slowly, _"Honey… the reason I'm making this for you… is because I wanted to let you know… how much I deeply love you. We both, of course, fully knew from the start that there were going to be hard times in our relationship. Times when we seem to hate each other…."_ he trailed off. L then shook his head, _"I could never ever hate you, Light. I realize, of course, that I'm not the most romantic…funny…or handsome man out there… and I'm sorry for that. Because…I know that somewhere in every woman, there is a desire to be involved with somebody like that… And sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you…"_

Light's heart sank at that last bit. She absolutely _adored_ L! The brunette woman was so shocked that he felt that way! Poor thing, why didn't he just tell her that? How did she not notice this in him? And how did _he_ not know how much he meant to his own wife?

L thought for a moment before continuing, _"But this message is to tell you that… if you ever want me to be that person for you, Light, all you have to do is ask. It doesn't matter to me if I have to pull some extra weight around, or work a little harder around my schedule to do that for you, because I will do that for you, I want to do that for you…. Because I want __you__."_

The sad man on screen finished with a sigh, _"….And I'm sorry that I'm not brave enough to say this to your face…."_

Static on the TV.

Shock on the wife's face.

Pain and self-pity.

Because she was a widow.


End file.
